Child of Love
by Tasuki's Girl
Summary: When Genrou and Kouji rescue a young mother and her child Genrou Discovers some new things about himself!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I Don't own Fushigi Yuugi, but I do own any new characters.  
  
AN: Hey! I've had this idea in my head for a while but I've been doing my GCSE Mocks so I haven't had time to write anything. This is going to be a kinda AU fic basically Miaka doesn't show up. This begins before Genrou was leader but he's still 17. I got some of the spellings out of my manga book so if they're different to what you're used to that's why. One last thing, in previous stories I've been criticised for my spelling which I don't mind because I know I'm bad, but I am from Britain so naturally some of the spellings are going to be different from some one say in America. Well on with the show.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The rain pelted down through out the forest of Mt. Reikaku. Genrou and Kouji galloped up the mountain on their horses in a rush to get out of the downpour that had ceased to stop for some hours.  
  
They were returning to the stronghold after a raid on a wealthy merchant's caravan. Both relatively weighed down with a number of jewels and a few bags of money they were feeling happily satisfied.  
  
As they turned a corner a young child ran out into the road both horses skidded to a halt, the two young men pulling hard on the reigns.  
  
"Hey kid! Watch it!" Kouji yelled.  
  
The Child began to cry loudly leaving two bandits feeling awkward. They both got off the horses and went over to the child. It was a young boy about three or four he had fiery red hair much like Genrou's and bright blue eyes that were presently filled with tears. His clothes were dirty and ragged and it looked like he hadn't had a bath in a while.  
  
The little boy grabbed on to Genrou's trousers, as he got closer  
  
"Help Mummy, Pwease help my mummy," he sobbed in to the bandit's leg.  
  
Genrou tried and failed to shake him off and the child continued to ask them to help his mum.  
  
Kouji sighed and bent down by the kid, might as well help him other wise he would end up outside for longer with some bawling kid.  
  
"Where's ya ma kid" he asked gently.  
  
The little boy pointed off the road into the forest. He shivered and clung to Genrou tighter. Genrou sighed and picked the boy up.  
  
"Come on then, lets get your mum"  
  
The two bandits walked into the Forest following the child's directions. After only a few minutes they spotted what looked like a bundle of rags piled against the tree.  
  
"Mama!" the boy struggled out of Genrou's hold and ran to the bundle.  
  
He shook it but got no response. He looked up at the two men with big round eyes. Genrou muttered a few select curse words and Kouji once again sighed. They bent down by the bundle and pulled the hood off the cloak it was wearing. Underneath it revealed a young girl probably the same age as Genrou it was hard to tell. Her face was covered in grime and she looked feverish.  
  
Kouji Moaned in annoyance and lifted the unconscious girl up.  
  
"Next thing you know we'll be giving money to the poor!" he grumbled, Genrou snorting in agreement.  
  
They walked back through the forest to the horses, Kouji carrying the girl and Genrou pretending to ignore the now happy child bouncing in and out of his legs in what looked like an attempt to trip him up. He growled in frustration and lifted the boy up buy the back of his top and proceeded to carry him like that the duration of the journey.  
  
" We'll ask the boss what to do when we get back" Genrou said as he reluctantly pulled the child up on to his horse.  
  
Kouji nodded in agreement and they continued on there way. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: No it doesn't belong to me, so why do I even bother writing this. If I owned it I would be making more episodes!  
  
AN: Thank you sooooooo much Cerise and Stacey-chan for your lovely reviews.  
  
Just for anyone who hasn't read Genrou Den, Hakurou is a 23 years old. A young man but, has surpassed others with his armed might and intellect to become leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits. Lives the way of chivalry that even men love but...- I Got this info off Tasuki no Miko who has translated all of Genrou Den go to her site http://www.crosswinds.net/~tasukinomiko/Anime/FY/Tasuki/Novel/ if you want to read it. Basically the dead leader we hear about is Hakurou but in this story he is alive still.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Genrou and Kouji sat in Hakurou's meeting room explaining why they had brought back a young woman and little boy. Hakurou sat in silence listening to the two boys argue over the facts, after a moment he rose and the two younger bandits fell into silence.  
  
"Well then, they can stay here for as long as they need and I will put the two of you in charge of their safety." He said in his smooth charming voice.  
  
"What! You mean we gotta look after some little brat and its mother!" Genrou Shrieked.  
  
Kouji just sat their mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out  
  
Genrou huffed and took a big swig of sake in an attempt to block out what he'd just heard.  
  
"Show me where they are" Hakurou moved towards the door.  
  
Genrou and Kouji both grumbled and got up leading Hakurou to the far side of the stronghold where they had left the two in the hands of an elderly bandit, too old to fight but desperate to remain a bandit. His main job now was to look after the sick.  
  
They entered a room with several beds all empty apart from one where the girl lay. Their attention was swiftly diverted though as a ball of red attached itself to Genrou's leg.  
  
" AHHHH!!!!!!!!! Get it off" Genrou cried shaking his leg  
  
Kouji immediately cracked up into hysterics and a small smile graced Hakurou's lips.  
  
"Mr, Mr, Look what I can to" The young boy cried before running around Genrou twice and making him dizzy. He then jumped on the bed and did star jumps.  
  
"Are you looking Mr? Look what I can do" his voice filled with childlike joy.  
  
Genrou looked unimpressed, "So I can do that to, ya know" he said spitefully  
  
The boy looked slightly fazed but then continued to jump.  
  
"You obviously don't have much child care skills," a voice said from behind then.  
  
The three men whirled around to find Keika the aged "Medic Bandit" chuckling to himself.  
  
The boy stopped jumping and ran over to Keika clutching onto his leg  
  
"Jeez what's wrong with that kid, was he a limpet in a past life?" Genrou mumbled to himself.  
  
Keika moved over to the bed and placed a cold cloth on the girl's slightly cleaner face. It was still hard to make out her facial features though.  
  
The little boy ran over to the girl and snuggled up to her suddenly tiered.  
  
  
  
" I look after mummy, I do" he said sleepily " I protect her from all the bad people, that want to get her" he yawned worn out from all the exercise and promptly fell asleep.  
  
"What! How's he just fall asleep like that?" Kouji asked staring quizzically at the now slumbering child.  
  
"Feh!" Genrou snorted  
  
"How is the girl?" Hakurou asked Keika.  
  
The old man frowned and beckoned the men over to where the girl lay on her stomach. He pulled the blanket back to reveal her bare back. What should have been smooth clear skin was bruised and blackened; big bloody welts crisscrossed her entire back.  
  
Genrou winced, he may be a brash bandit but he did have some emotions, and he knew that had to hurt.  
  
"This is probably the reason why you found her collapsed, most of these are pretty recent. All I could find out from Heero" he motioned to the sleeping boy " was that some men did it to her"  
  
Hakurou frowned; the thought of men hurting a mere woman angered him.  
  
The men were shocked out of their revelry as the blanket was pulled up and a pair of stunning blue eyes looked up at them in fear.  
  
"It's ok dear, we wont hurt you" Keika said gently  
  
The girl looked into his eyes, and seeing the honesty shinning through them believed that he at least would not hurt her.  
  
"What's ya name?" Kouji asked her grinning wolfishly  
  
She looked up at him and then adverted her eyes becoming interested in the thick woollen blanket pulled up around her.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't ya talk!" Genrou accused  
  
"Mummy can't!" the small boy Heero whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: CHPTER 2 FINISHED!!!! I hope you liked that. I'm trying not to rush the story and introduce everyone, but it's hard when I just want to get to the romance! I'm having loads of trouble with my computer at the mo, my dads just had to buy a new hard drive but it's still not working properly so it could be a while between each chapter. And remember Reviews are always welcome! 


End file.
